Revealed
by donttouch
Summary: This is the beginning of the sequel to my story "Broken" , it's SLASH Tibbs and will maybe be rated M depending on later chapters: R&R DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING! All hail DPB!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you" Gibbs said as he rolled over in bed to find green eyes staring at him, "Can't sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied, "I couldn't sleep, too many memories" Tony sighed, "Will it ever stop?"

"It'll fade in time" Gibbs said and ruffled Tony's hair, "Tomorrow's the big day" Gibbs said, "You might want to try the sleepingpills" Gibbs said, "Don't look at me like that, you need a good night's rest before we head in to work.. your very first day back" Gibbs said with a smile, "How does that make you feel?"

"What are you, my psychologist?" Tony asked and shuddered. "You think I'm ready?" he asked, peering out from underneath the comforter. Gibbs smiled and stared at him. "Let me refrase that, am I ready?" Tony asked.

"Well, you've been poked and prodded, both physically and mentally, and everyone's deamed you ready, so-" Gibbs began.

"Not talking about everyone else Jet.. do YOU think I'm ready?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah" Gibbs said and placed his finger on Tony's nosetip, "I think you're ready" Gibbs said.

"What about the scars? Everyone will see the big one on my face, and when we go to the gym everyone will see the ones on my arms and legs, and-" Tony said.

"You're worrying again" Gibbs interrupted the destructive train of thoughts, "People will stare, gossip, and all the other things you're imagining" Gibbs said.

"Waow, that's comforting, now I'm completely reassured" Tony said and rolled his eyes.

"If you're not ready for that, then you're not ready" Gibbs said. Tony sighed and pulled the comforter down. The long scar making it's way down from his hairline, down to the bottom of his neck, was still one of the most visible scars on Tony's body. The scars on his chest and back were fading, as were the scars on his legs and arms. Gibbs stared at Tony. "Look at me" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him. "You're ready" Gibbs said and kissed Tony on the forehead, "Now go swallow those pills and let's sleep" Gibbs said. Tony got out of bed and Gibbs heard him go to the bathroom, he herad the water turn on and then off before Tony came back and slipped into bed next to Gibbs. Gibbs put his arm around Tony's still too slim waist and pulled him close to him.

"Hey, we still have some time before the pills kick in, do you want to-" Tony started and Gibbs headslapped him. "Guess not" Tony mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

---------------------00---------------------

The smell of coffee woke Tony up. Gibbs was holding a coffee mug right over his nose and Tony blinked.

"You made me coffee" Tony said with a smile, "I like coffee" Tony said.

"I know you do, two sugars and cream" Gibbs said with a smile. Tony sat up and took the mug, "Here, breakfast in bed" Gibbs said and placed a tray over Tony's lap. Tony blinked. "Don't go thinking I'll be doing this every day, but I think you deserve a little extra care on your first day back to work" Gibbs said and sat down next to Tony. "I even made you a bowl of coco puffs" Gibbs said. Tony started to eat.

"Mmmmh, this is really good, here, have some" Tony said with a smile. Gibbs took the spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

"Can't believe you like this sweet stuff, tastes like pure sugar" Gibbs said with a grimace and ruffled Tony's hair. "Now, you eat like a good boy, and I'll go downstairs and clean up the mess I made" Gibbs said and made his way out of bed. Tony ate his "bowl of sugar" while he silently thought about what it would be like when he finally made it in to work. He then got up and walked into the bathroom, and as he shaved, his mind wandered.

_"That's good Tony, you're doing great" Gibbs encourraged him as Tony took tentative steps out the front door. "There's nothing to be scared of out here, everything's okay" Gibbs said. Tony hesitated taking the next step. "That's really good Tony, you're doing great" Gibbs said. The sound of a big car coming had Tony shaking and whimpering into Gibbs's shoulder. "Everything's okay Tony, noone's coming to take you away again" Gibbs said and looked into Tony's eyes. "Do you trust me, Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Then trust me on this, I won't let anyone ever take you away again" Gibbs said and embraced Tony. Tony pushed himself away from Gibbs and walked to the end of the driveway. _

"_You okay in there?" _Gibbs's voice came through the door.

"Huh?" Tony asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" Tony said, "You can come in you know" Tony said. The door opened and Gibbs entered with some clothes he handed over to Tony.

"Here, your favourite suit" Gibbs said. Tony got dressed and looked himself in the mirror while Gibbs shaved. "You look great Tony" Gibbs said and washed his face. Seeing as Gibbs was already dressed and they were both ready, they stepped outside and into the sunlight. Tony put on his glasses and grinned. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Not sure if this should be a oneshot or if I should continue it as a story, let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	2. Work

As Gibbs parked the car in the parking garage, he noticed Tony was pale and sweating, and very very quiet. Gibbs took Tony's hand and removed Tony's sunglasses, looking him in the eyes.

"You're going to do great, you're physically and mentally ready for this, there might not even BE a case, and if there is, I promise I'll look after you, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and Gibbs cuffed the back of Tony's head, "Trust me, Tony, I won't let anything bad happen" Gibbs said with a small smile. Tony nodded again, "Okay, let's go" Gibbs said. Tony followed him inside. They stepped into the elevator and waited. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and Tony squeezed back. "Okay, when we get out there, just go straight to your desk and sit down" Gibbs said, "I'll take care of the rest" Gibbs said. Tony nodded again. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a busy bullpen and Tony swallowed hard. "Come on" Gibbs said. Tony got out and hurried over to his desk. As he sat down, everything seemed to calm down a little. Things weren't that frightening anymore. Ziva got up and stood in front of his desk.

"You are back for good now, yes?" she asked. Tony flashed her a confident grin and nodded. "That is good, I am happy for you" Ziva said with a smile and went back to her desk. McGee looked at Tony.

"What is it Probie?" Tony asked.

"Well..ah.welcome back Tony" McGee said.

"Well thank you Probie" Tony said.

"That's enough, get to work" Gibbs growled. Yep, things were returning to normal. They worked a cold case without getting anywhere, and Tony was tiring quickly. It seemed like every Agent in the building had learned about Tony coming back to work for the first time in a year and a half, and was there to greet him, bringing him coffee and small gifts, like chocolate and a teddybear, or a brand new watch from the security guards downstairs. "DiNozzo" Gibbs said. When that didn't get Tony's attention he cleared his throat. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Tony jumped in his seat and looked at Gibbs. "With me" Gibbs said and got up. Tony followed him into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Somewhere you can take a break" Gibbs said.

"I don't need a break, I'm fine" Tony said.

"Yeah, that's why you fell asleep at your desk" Gibbs said and chuckled, "Tony, I said I'm looking out for you, and I'm doing that now" Gibbs said. Tony nodded. "We're going down to Ducky's, you can loan his sofa for a while" Gibbs said, "I'll get you if I need you" Gibbs said. He regretted the words immendiatly. "I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that I'll get you if we get a case" Gibbs said. Tony nodded, and Gibbs wasn't sure that Tony was listening at all. The elevatordoors slid open and they stood in front of the doors leading in to Authopsy.

_"Andrew Andrew Andrew"_

Tony shuddered involuntarily, and it didn't go unnoticed. Gibbs squeezed his hand and Tony squeezed back before they entered Authopsy

"Ah, Jethro, Anthony, how may I help?" Ducky asked.

"I was hoping Tony could use your sofa for a while Duck" Gibbs said.

"Of course" Ducky said with a smile, "Go ahead" he continued, "I'll be right in with a cup of tea" Ducky finished as Tony and Gibbs made their way into Ducky's office. Tony sat down on the sofa and bounced up and down a couple of times.

"Comfy?" Gibbs asked.

"Surprisingly, yes" Tony said. Ducky came in bearing a large cup of tea and placed it in front of Tony.

"Drink this, and then you can lay down for a while" Ducky said. Tony drank the whole cup and lay down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and drifted off before Gibbs even had a chance to say 'goodnight'. Gibbs smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's hair, just as he did every single day when Tony slept. Gibbs followed Ducky into Authopsy again. "How has he been?" Ducky asked.

"Brave" Gibbs stated, "He's tiring quickly, but that's expected... I think every single Agent, cleaner, mailman, labrat, tech, interrogator, securityguard and all those other people in this building has been to see him today" Gibbs said with a chuckle, "He's popular, should I be jealous?" Gibbs asked Ducky who smiled.

"I don't think you should be jealous Jethro, it doesn't suit you very well" Ducky said, "Although i suspect you ARE jealous, or else you would not be asking me this question, am I correct?" Ducky asked.

"Just a little" Gibbs said with a quick grin which Ducky just raised his eyebrow at. "But come on, every guy and girl's been to see him.." Gibbs said. Ducky stared at him with his eyebrows raised, "I'm the jealous type, okay?" Gibbs said. "Wouldn't want to be stuck in an interrogation room with you Duck" Gibbs said and patted Ducky on the shoulder. Gibbs went back into the elevator and entered the bullpen shortly after. If McGee and Ziva were surprised, they didn't show it, and Gibbs sat down by his desk.

_"Tony, everything's okay here, there's nothing to be afraid of" Gibbs said and took Tony's hand, "Just squeeze my hand if you're afraid" Gibbs continued. Tony squeezed his hand. "Look at me" Gibbs said. Tony was breathing heavily, and his hand felt clammy with sweat. "Look at me" Gibbs said again. Tony's eyes were darting wildly in every possible direction. Gibbs grabbed Tony's chin and made Tony look him straight in the eyes. "Everything's okay, I'm right here with you, remember?" Gibbs asked. _

"I don't like being outside! I don't like it, don't like it!" Tony mumbled and started picking on his shirtsleeve, "I want to go back, I don't want to be here! Please don't make me be here? Please?" Tony begged. "I want to go back inside! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here" Tony said and started pulling his hair. Gibbs grabbed both of Tony's wrists and looked him in the eyes.

"We'll stay here for ten minutes, and then we'll go back, okay?" Gibbs asked, "Now breathe, in...out...in...out... good, now, let's sit down on this bench" Gibbs said. They sat down. 

Gibbs blinked. He remembered it all, how he had helped Tony back on his feet, supporting him through everything. How hard it had been for Tony to get back to where he was now. Gibbs sighed and went back to working the cold case. His phone rang.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said, "We're on it" he said and hung up. "McGee, gas the truck, Ziva, get the gear" Gibbs growled and got on the elevator. Checking his watch, he noticed that an hour and a half had passed, and that would have to do for Tony today. Gibbs also felt strangely excited, the reason being Tony was on his first case in almost two years. He came into Authopsy and went straight to Ducky's office. As he thought, Tony was already up, rubbing tired eyes. "You up for a case?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him.

"Always" Tony said and flashed him a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I wanted to show some of Tony's progress, but also that he's not all okay at the same time, hope I managed to do just that :) Thanks for all the nice reviews :) Sorry for the (maybe) typos, I suck at grammar and spelling :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	3. Crime scene

"Ziva, go talk to the witness, McGee, DiNozzo, shoot and sketch!" Gibbs growled. Tony grabbed the sketchpad and started sketching the crime scene. The young marine was laying face down on the dirt road, dried blood staining the dirt. He had multiple stab wounds to the neck and chest, as well as two in the head. Gibbs crouched down next to the body and let trained investigator eyes swipe over the body. He immediately picked up on the sloppy way the young man's neck had been sliced. 

"What're you thinking Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm thinking that whoever did this had no clue how to slice a man's throat" Gibbs said and scratched his head, "And I need coffee," Gibbs said and sighed as he got back up. "You okay with this?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Tony asked. "Look, I'm okay, I even finished sketching and.. what's that?" Tony asked and pointed to a spot on the ground next to the body. Tony crouched down and dug in the dirt. Gibbs peered over his shoulder. "Well lookey here, we've got ourselves a couple of shards of glass," Tony said with a grin.

"Bag it, good work DiNozzo," Gibbs said and patted Tony on the back.

"What've you got Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the poor boy's been dead for at least three hours" Ducky said, "It seems likely he was killed by multiple stab wounds to neck, chest, and head, but I can tell you even more when we get him back to NCIS" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded. They finished up with the crime scene and Ducky retrieved the body. Then they headed back to the NCIS building. As they entered, Mark, the security guard, was standing there and Tony stopped.

"Thank you for the watch, I've been meaning to get a new one and.. well.. thanks, tell the others thanks too," Tony said, "And tell them we'll be back to playing poker in no time." Tony added.

"Will do! Glad to see you back on your feet Tony!" Mark said. Tony flashed him his trademark grin and patted him on the shoulder before stepping into the elevator with the rest of the team. McGee stepped off the elevator at Abby's lab and the rest of the team continued up into the bullpen. They all went to their desks and Tony pulled up the pictures on the screen. 

"Ziva, what did the witness say?" Gibbs asked. 

"Not much, she said she saw a blue van in the area for a couple of hours before it took off in a hurry, and then she noticed the body in the dirt. There is not much to go on," Ziva said. 

"The tyre marks are being processed by Abby as we speak, as is the rest of the evidence, the ID we found on the body suggests that he is" Tony said and pulled up a picture on the screen, "James Brown," Tony said and cleared his throat trying not to giggle, because that would be inappropriate in so many levels, and continued, "James Brown, 26 years old, sergeant," Tony said.

"Do we have ANYTHING else?" Gibbs asked, "Come on people, dig up everything you can find on him and about him!" Gibbs growled. "I expect you to find something within thirty minutes, and I'm timing it" Gibbs growled. "I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said and left them both. He got his coffee and stabbed the elevator button. As the doors slid open to the familiar noise of Abby's lab, Gibbs made his way over to the stereo and turned the sound down.

"Hey Bossman," Abby said from her computer without looking up.

"What've you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, so far, how's Tony? Why hasn't he been here to see me yet?" Abby asked.

"He did really good," Gibbs said, "He just needs to rest more than us 'normal' people" Gibbs said. Abby punched him in the arm. "What?" Gibbs asked and absently rubbed his arm where Abby had hit him.

"Tony's normal! More normal than anyone else I know, he's just... tired," Abby said, "But he's okay, right?" Abby asked.

"More focussed then I've ever seen him," Gibbs said and sipped his coffee.

"Not good," Abby said.

"How so?" Gibbs asked. 

"Means he's trying to hide from the fact that he's not a hundred percent" Abby said and looked at Gibbs, "You better watch him closely so he doesn't fall apart again," Abby said and pointed a finger at Gibbs's chest, "Or I'll be coming after you" Abby said.

"Fine," Gibbs said, "So what've you got?" Gibbs asked again and sipped his coffee.

"As I told you, I ha-" Abby said but was interrupted by one of her babies speaking to her. "How did you do that?" Abby asked Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged. Abby went over to the machine and grabbed a paper. "A HA! There were fingerprints on the shards of glass!" Abby said, "Computer's cleaning them up as we speak," Abby said and walked over to her computer. "Any minute now, we'll see who the person is that... yes! Okay, fingerprints belong to one Tom Jones" Abby said and turned to Gibbs. "James Brown... Tom Jones...do you see the connection here?" Abby asked.

"No" Gibbs answered truthfully.

"Hello! Both singers! Granted, not my usual kind of music, but if you're REALLY drunk, it's kind of almost maybe okay to listen too... okay maybe not, but an-"

"Abs," Gibbs interrupted her, "You got anything else?" Gibbs asked. The computer beeped.

"Some day, you're going to tell me how you do that," Abby said as she turned around to face her computer once again. "Tyre tracks belongs to a..Mercedes-Benz Sprinter," Abby concluded, "And as far as we know, it's blue," Abby said, "McGee told me, so, now you have your suspect and your van's brand name and...sneaky bossman" Abby said as she turned around to find that Gibbs had already left.

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs overheard Tony talking to McGee.

"..it's very James Bond, you know, George Lazenby when he-" Tony was cut off when Gibbs cleared his throat. "Boss! We found something" Tony said and went to his computer, "Two unpaid parkingtickets and an outstanding warrant for his arrest! Assault and battery," Tony said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly. 

"No.. but-" Tony began.

"We have a suspect... Tom Jones," Gibbs said, "Find anything you can on him and about him, and I want it yesterday," Gibbs continued, "Get to work!" Gibbs growled when his three Agents just looked at him. They all jumped and went back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A big thank you to my lovely Beta JoeyBug :) hugs And reviews are always welcome :)


	4. Gone

"Boss, Brown's wife is here," McGee said quietly. Gibbs got up and looked at the sobbing woman talking quietly with Tony. "Should I...should I...uhm..uh?" McGee asked.

"Let DiNozzo take it," Gibbs said. He made his way over to Tony and looked at him. Tony nodded slightly. Gibbs walked over to the break room and got some coffee. When he came back, Tony and the widow were gone. Gibbs sat down by his desk. "Any leads on Tom Jones?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, and no," Ziva said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "He is 28 years old and lives downtown, and-"

"I know that kid!" a voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry to intrude like that, I'm John Eppes," the man said and reached out a hand which Gibbs didn't take. The man leaned back and cleared his throat, "I'm FBI," the man continued.

"Where's..uhm... where's Fornell?" McGee asked.

"He's on another case right now, but I'm sure we can work something out," John said.

"No," Gibbs said.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"I said, no," Gibbs repeated and leaned back in his chair. He sipped his coffee.

"But-"

"No"

"But I-"

"No"

"Well I have to-"

"No"

"But-"

"No, conference room!" Gibbs growled and got up. The young FBI Agent followed Gibbs to the elevator, but it was out of order and they went to the stairwell instead.

------------00-----------

"Hi guys," Tony said when he came back, "Brown's wife had some interesting news," Tony said, "Where's the Boss?" Tony asked.

"Been talking for... forty minutes with some FBI Agent," McGee said.

"Really? Fornell and Gibbs never talk that long," Tony said.

"It was not Fornell, it was a man named John Eppes," Ziva said, "The elevator is broken so they went to the stairwell instead," Ziva continued.

"I gotta talk to him," Tony said and made his way over to the stairwell and went both up and down without finding Gibbs. Tony frowned. "Boss?" Tony called. Nothing. Tony picked up his cell phone and dialled Gibbs's number. Hearing the usual ringtone, he made his way down the stairs and knelt down next to Gibbs's cellphone, which was open. Sensing something wrong, Tony went into Autopsy and saw no one, so he retrieved a pair of gloves and picked up Gibbs's cell phone. He ran up the stairs and entered Abby's lab.

"Tony! SO glad to see you a-" Abby begun.

"Abs, no time, something's happened to Gibbs," Tony said. "I need you to run this for prints," Tony said and held out Gibbs's phone to Abby. Abby put on a pair of gloves, "Call me the minute you have something!" Tony said and disappeared into the stairwell again. He ran up the stairs and into the bullpen. "McGee! Pull surveillance from the stairwell, forty minutes ago!" Tony said. McGee started typing on his computer. The image came up on the screen. Gibbs and the Agent were talking in the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly there was fighting but Gibbs tired quickly, too quick for it to be normal and Tony saw the Agent throw a syringe away. Then he proceeded to drag Gibbs away into Autopsy. "From outside!" Tony said. His heart was beating fast as he saw Gibbs being dragged into a car and then the car sped off.

"Crap"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Once again, thank you to my Beta, JoeyBug hugs Reviews are always welcome :) And of course, a thank you to my muse, brazilia :)


	5. Johnsen

"First thing we need to do is find that syringe," Tony said as the team ended up at the bottom of the stairs. They looked for a little while before finding it.

"Got it Boss!" McGee said. "Uh.. Tony," McGee corrected himself.

"Good, bring it to Abs," Tony said. "Ziva, you have a photographic memory, go get someone to draw a picture of that guy, I need it yesterday, I'm going to talk to Ducky," Tony said. He walked into Autopsy to find Ducky talking on the phone.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Palmer asked.

"Gibbs is missing, and he was dragged through Autopsy, I need to look for anything that has a connection with him, tell me you didn't just clean the place?" Tony asked.

"No, I was about to but-"

"Great," Tony said, "First good news I've had all day," Tony said with a quick grin and a pat to Palmer's shoulder. Tony knelt down and tracked the way Gibbs had been dragged through Autopsy. He found some small pieces of clothing and picked them up with tweezers, placing them in separate containers. He found nothing else. "Okay, that seems to be all of it, I'll be just outside looking for clues," Tony said and went outside. He found some things and bagged it, not sure if it had anything to do with the case at all, but not taking any chances.

_"I'm always going to protect you Tony, count on it," Gibbs said._

"But who's going to protect you?" Tony asked from where he lay curled up in Gibbs's embrace.

"I can take care of myself," Gibbs said and chuckled, "Besides, nothing's going to happen to me anyway, what would anyone want with an old man like me?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Tony asked himself. "What would anyone want with an old man like you?"

Then he stood up and went back into Autopsy.

"Anthony! Is it true?" Ducky asked. Tony nodded.

"I got to get this to Abs," Tony said and went into the stairwell. The area where Gibbs had gone down was sealed off. Tony stopped a few seconds before going up the stairs and into Abby's lab. "Abs, you have anything?"

"Not ye-" Abby started but then her machine beeped. Abby stared at Tony, "You're worse than Gibbs is," she said. "New evidence?" Abby asked. Tony nodded.

"I need you to take a look at these fibres first," Tony said, "Not sure how much of the other stuff is connected with the case, but I'm not taking any chances," Tony continued, "So? The prints?" Tony asked.

"Right, prints," Abby said, "Looks like we have a match," Abby said and brought it up on the plasma, "Looks like his name is James Johnsen," Abby said.

"It can't be.. tell me it's not.." Tony stuttered. "He's going to kill him," Tony mumbled.

"What?" Abby asked. She read the file. "Oh no," her face fell. "His brothers...they're..."

"George and George Stuart Johnsen," Tony finished for her as he slumped back in Abby's chair. "Why?" Tony asked, "And how the hell didn't a building filled with Agents not notice that one of their own was being abducted?" Tony asked. "And why didn't anyone recognize James Johnsen?" Tony asked.

"We only met him once," Abby said, "When he was questioned about his brothers," Abby continued.

"Yeah, well, they should've recognized him anyway," Tony said, "And all this have some connection with the kid that's in one of Ducky's drawers," Tony said. This was NOT going to be easy.

AN: Thank you to my lovely beta JoeyBug, thank you to my muse brazilia, and I'm very sorry for the long wait this time, it's come to a complete stop in my mind, this story has to be good! I'm trying my best for you, so please press the little button and give me a review


	6. Brothers

"So George," Tony drawled, "Do you know what your brother is up to?" Tony asked.

"My brother? Has he escaped?" George asked.

"No," Tony said, "Your OTHER brother," Tony said.

"James? He's probably helping my dad out on the farm," George said.

"Not exactly," Tony said, "He's kidnapped someone very special to this Agency," Tony said, "Seems like kidnapping people runs in your family," Tony said and looked George right in the eyes, "You should tell me everything you know about him and I might be nice to you," Tony said.

"All I know is... is that he said he was going to get us out of jail," George said, "I asked him how but he wouldn't say," George continued and folded his hand on the table. He looked down into the table before he continued, "He's... he's not very smart," George said, "He's probably at the cabin or... or where they found you," George mumbled.

"If I find out you're not telling the truth, George, I'm going to find you in jail, and it won't be pleasant," Tony whispered in George's ear. George visibly swallowed and Tony smirked before exiting the room. A sudden wave of dizziness had him leaning on the wall for support.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine, McGee, I want you to take a team up to the cabin, Ziva, you take a team and check out the cells where you guys found me," Tony said.

"What're you going to do?" McGee asked.

"I'm going to talk to Meanie-George," Tony said and left. He failed to notice the exchange of worried looks between McGee and Ziva.

--00--

"Hello again Agent DiNozzo," George Stuart said as he sat down in the chair opposite Tony. Tony said nothing. "I assume there's a reason as to why I'm here?" George Stuart asked. Tony sipped his coffee.

"There is," Tony said, "Do you know what your brother's been up to?" Tony asked.

"James? The usual I suppose, helping out at the farm," George Stuart said.

"Mhm... that's what your brother said," Tony said, "What do you know about James?" Tony asked.

"He's a hardworking little guy, but he's not bright like us twins," George Stuart said with a grin.

"That's why YOU're in jail and he's not?" Tony asked. George Stuart's grin disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "I'll get you if I need you," Tony said and got up.

"How have you been feeling lately?" George Stuart asked.

"Me? I feel fine," Tony said and flashed George Stuart a grin that would've convinced even Gibbs, before leaving the room. Out in the hall, he met Director Shepherd.

"That didn't seem very fruitful," Shepherd noticed.

"Oh it was, he definitely knows something," Tony said, "I'm just playing dumb," Tony said.

"How do you know he knows something?" Shepherd asked.

"When I asked George if he knew what his brother has been up to, he immediately thought George Stuart had escaped, but when I asked George Stuart..." Tony said.

"...he immediately started talking about James," Shepherd said. Tony nodded. "So how do we get him to talk?" Shepherd asked.

"We don't, we let him think he's managed to convince us, and when we have some hard evidence to go on, we catch him in the lie," Tony said. "Excuse me, I've got to get to Abby's lab," Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo," Shepherd said. Tony turned around. "Bring him back?" Shepherd asked. Tony nodded before going into the stairwell. He went up to Abby's lab and entered. Turning the music down, he found that Abby's head popped up from behind the computer.

"Got anything?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Abby said, "Just a minute," she continued, "There," she said and went back to standing in front of the computer, "We had some technical difficulties," she said and pulled up an image on the screen. "The fibres you found was...fibres... but there were traces of Valium on them."

"Valium... probably what he used to drug Gibbs," Tony said thoughtfully, "Any DNA?" Tony asked.

"Not for another..." she checked her watch, "...eleven hours," she finished.

"Call me when you get it, we need to be sure we got the right man," Tony said and left. Instead of going to the bullpen, he went down the stairs and into the parking garage. As he sat into Gibbs's car, he could finally relax. He pulled his legs up to his chest and began pulling on his hair. This couldn't be happening. Gibbs was supposed to be there with him now, be there and protect him. Tony never thought he wouldn't be able to protect Gibbs if something happened. As he started rocking back and forth his eyes slid closed.

_"So this Gibbs person means a lot to you doesn't he?" Meanie-George said._

"Gibbs is nice to me, not like you George Stuart Johnsen, Gibbs never hits me, Gibbs would never hurt me, he's to nice to hurt me. Gibbs loves me," Tony said.

"So he's a faggot?" Meanie-George asked.

"No he's a man, Tony don't do that, you should do this instead, poor Tony, you never learned social skills did you, Tony you should wear your coat it's cold outside, Tony be nice to the man for once, Tony don't play games in your work time, Tony are you okay? We're coming for you Tony, we're coming for you," Tony rambled.

"Sounds like a nice man, would you like to see him again?" Meanie-George asked.

"Yes," Tony replied.

"Then you have to do exactly as I say," Meanie-George said.

Tony opened his eyes to find tears streaming down his face.

"Pull yourself together Tony," Tony said and placed his legs on the floor, "You're not breaking down, not now, not when Gibbs need you, you can have a breakdown later!" Tony said and head slapped himself. "Now dry your tears and get back out there!" Tony told himself. He dried his tears and got out of the car. Seeing no one around, he went back inside the NCIS building and into Autopsy. "You got anything on the body Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yes, as I suspected it wasn't the stab wounds that killed him, but the rather sloppy job the person did while slicing his throat," Ducky said.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"It cut the windpipe and the poor boy drowned in his own blood," Ducky stated.

"Eww, that's gross," Tony said, "Anyway, did you find any shards of glass or something?" Tony asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ducky asked.

"Found some shards of glass next to the body," Tony said, "Talk to you later Duck," Tony said with a smile.

"Hold on a second Anthony," Ducky said. Tony turned around. "How are you holding up dear boy?"

"I'm fine Duck, gotta go," Tony said and disappeared out the door.

AN: Thank you to my lovely beta JoeyBug, who makes my story better every time :D Thank you to my muse brazilia, and thank you readers, for being patient with me. I'm trying to get over a serious case of writer's block, so R&R :D


	7. Decision 1

"Where's Agent DiNozzo?" Shepherd asked. McGee looked up with a frown.

"I thought he was going to see Abby?" McGee asked. Ziva looked around as well. McGee dialled the number to Abby's lab.

_"You raaaaaaang?" _

"Abby, have you seen Tony?"

_"Mhm?"_

"Do you know where he is?"

_"Think he went to see Ducky, why, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing, he's just not here, I'll call you back," McGee said. Ziva hung up as well.

"He is not with Doctor Mallard," Ziva said.

"Well?" Shepherd asked.

"No clue," McGee said, "But he'll turn up in fifteen minutes I guess," McGee mumbled. He knew EXACTLY where Tony was right now, and he didn't want to disturb Tony where he did his thinking.

----0----

Tony looked out from the roof, sipping his coffee. Mentally, he searched for the clues, even knowing it was the Johnson brothers work that Gibbs was missing. Tony frowned. The body, the brothers. Why grab Gibbs? Why not grab himself again? He knew the reason, they needed someone who could stand a little pain and torture. Tony shuddered, he felt sick to his stomach remembering the pain from Meanie George cutting him. Tony straightened up, crunched his styrofoam cup and tossed it in the garbadge can he had placed on the roof. Actually, Gibbs had made him place it there after Tony had dropped his coffee off the roof and poor Amelia from accounting had gotten a head full off coffe and at the same time almost been knocked unconcious. Tony snickered at her red angry face as she had yelled at him.

"Something funny?" a voice asked behind him.

"Hello Fornell," Tony said calmly, knowing Fornell had to have been there for a while. Tobias Fornell stepped up to stand next to Tony.

"Gibbs missing?"

"Yeah," Tony replied.

"Know who did it?"

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Want to clue me in?" Fornell asked.

"Nah," Tony replied.

"I think Gibbs is rubbing off on you," Fornell mused. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm not the one who's been kidnapped _Tobias_, I'm fine," Tony said, "Just need to prove the Johnson's had something to do with this," Tony continued.

"What proof?" Fornell asked. Tony looked at him. "What?"

"Honestly, you think I'm a cracker? I'm not stupid, _Tobias, _I was pretty sick for a while but I'm okay now," Tony said. Fornell looked at him.

"I believe you," Fornell said. Tony snorted.

"Don't play nice, Fornell, I didn't break, and I won't break now. I protected your girlfriend for as long as I could, but she starved to death," Tony turned to face Fornell. "I'm not letting Gibbs starve to death," he said. Fornell was taken aback by the look in Tony's eyes. Determination, and anger. Just like Gibbs's eyes.

"I'm just trying to help," Fornell said.

"I don't want, nor do I NEED your help, _Tobias, _I'm doing just fine. I already know who initiated this whole shabang, all I need is some hard proof, and then Gibbs'll be back among us," Tony said.

"I can help you with the evidence," Fornell said. Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "It's true. I know who has Gibbs," Fornell said.

"I know as well," Tony said.

"Daniel Woodson," Fornell said. Tony grinned, then laughed.

"You don't have a clue, Fornell. No, I think I'll handle this one by myself. This way, you'll still owe Gibbs. See you around," Tony grinned and left chuckling. "I'll call if I need your goons," Tony yelled back over his shoulder and walked inside. Shepherd stood waiting for him. "Need anything director?" Tony asked. She meassured him with her eyes.

"I don't think you're ready for this. I talked with Fornell and we agreed you're too focused on the Johnson brothers," Shepherd said. "I'm taking you off the case, you're obviously no-"

"You can take me off this case, but you can't stop me from finding Gibbs," Tony said.

"Look, it's probably a co-"

"Coincidence? You know what Gibbs would say about that, madame _director, _now excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs and tell McGee you took me off the case, I'll see you when I've found him," Tony said coldly and left her standing there. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "By the way, _Jenny, _you just blew your chance at any information I might have. Obviously you don't want Gibbs back as much as I want. I'll be sure to let him know how much this agency trusts me, and how much you so desperatly wanted your best agent back that you fired the man that was on the right track," Tony said.

"I didn't fire you!" Shepherd said angrily.

"You're right. I quit," Tony said and handed her his gun, his badge, his ID card. "See you around sometime," Tony said and left. Shepherd's jaw dropped open. She walked after Tony.

"Tony! Tony wait!" Shepherd shouted as Tony walked into the bullpen. Tony was standing, talking to McGee and Ziva who were staring wide eyed at him.

"...keep working to get him back, it was time for me to move on anyway. I'll see you around sometime. Say hi to Abby for me, and give my regards to Ducky. So long everyone, I'll send someone for my stuff," Tony said and left with a grin. The entire bullpen stared at Shepherd and she felt very VERY uncomfortable.

"Get back to work, I want Gibbs back here within a day!" she growled and headed for her office. McGee picked up his phone and sent a textmessage.

'They bought it'

_'Good. I'm gonna go ask around downtown. Someone knows something they're not telling me, see you tonight. Tony.'_

McGee nodded at Ziva who smirked. They both knew the reason Tony had quit. It gave him more freedom, besides, he wouldn't be watched every single step he took, he wouldn't be accused of going after the Johnson brothers, and be accused of breaking down every single minute.

In the car, Tony looked around before pulling up in front of the bar. He stepped out.

"Ah, the Cassidy. Gotta love it, the only place a guy looking for another guy can get a clue as to where he is," Tony sighed as he locked the door. He was going to find Gibbs if it killed him.

----------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes, confusing? I'm BACK. Well almost. It's a chapter, okay? I'm going to try finishing this, but I don't think I'm doing a good job. Heh. Well, anyway. R&R :) Guess what happens next :D Go on, guess! GUESS what is going to happen. Give me ideaaaaaaas!


	8. Fancy seeing you here

Tony gave himself a once-over, ruffling up his hair a little and walking inside. Abby had given him the perfect cover, a dishonorably discharged cop. He walked into the bar, opening the door with a bang, and grumbled a few words of hatred as he went over to the bar and sat down. The bartender eyed him nervously for a second before Tony glared at him and he came over.

"Burbon, now," Tony growled. Some of the other customer's had stopped their conversation and was looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a fired cop before?" Tony growled angrily.

"What's your name kid?" the guy next to him asked. Tony glared at him and grabbed the glass of Burbon that the bartender had put in front of him. "My name's Tom. Tom Hinges," Tom said. _'Bingo, he knows the twins' _Tony thought.

"Michael. Michael Shanks," Tony said and gulped the Burbon down.

"Rough day?" Tom asked.

"Bad buisness, got fired," Tony growled. "Another!" he ordered.

"Put it on my tab," Tom said and the bartender nodded. " You hear some big shot NCIS Agent got kidnapped?" Tom asked.

"So?" Tony asked as another glass of Burbon was placed in front of him. Tom laughed. "Why should I care? The fucker got me fired. Only serves him right that he's rotting somewhere," Tony growled. Tom laughed again. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Tony growled and glared at him.

"Michael, easy, you want to have some fun with him?" Tom asked. Tony's mind screamed at him. _'Trap, but you get to see Gibbs. You might die, but Gibbs could live. Do it, die, don't do it, you'll never find Gibbs'. _

"Yes, more jailtime sounds like fun. Let him rot," Tony growled.

"No one will know," Tom said.

"We have a bar full of people that seems to know?" Tony growled and swallowed down the glass in his hand. Tom laughed again.

"Come on, I'll show you," Tom grinned and got up. Tony got up as well and followed Tom. Tom drove, of course. Tony just grunted a few times when Tom asked questions and growled when they became personal. "So what did Gibbs ever do to you?"

"I was supplying someone in the Agency. He put a stop to that. So what're we going to do? Poke a hole through his dead body?" Tony growled. Tom laughed again, that stupid laugh was getting on Tony's nerves. Well, what was left of them anyway.

"Oh he's not dead. He's kicking and biting and doing stuff that no man his age should be able to do," Tom laughed.

"So I can beat him?" Tony asked.

"Sure you can. I said 'fun' didn't I?" Tom asked. Tony grinned. "See? Told you this would be fun?" Tom asked. Tony nodded. Tom pulled over to the side. "Okay, I need to blindfold you, even though I checked your story I don't trust you, so forgive me," Tom put a bag over Tony's head. Tony sat still, just waiting. He started feeling suddenly drowsy, and felt his head tip forward. "You think I'm an idiot Tony? You think I didn't know it was you? I saw it was you from far fucking away!" Tom growled angrily. "Adam Shrinks was right THERE, you WORK with him!" Tom growled and punched Tony with his right hand before shifting gear. "You're in trouble now, boy," Tom growled and Tony knew nothing more.

--------------------------------------------------

Gibbs opened his eyes tiredly, the last beating had taken a lot out of him, but when the door opened and he heard a loud 'thump', he had to check what it was. He heard chains being handled and then the door closed again.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked. Nothing. Gibbs stuck his foot out, and it came to rest against something soft. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" Gibbs asked. The someone coughed and groaned. "What the...Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly. "Yay," Tony said.

"Yay?" Gibbs couldn't help but ask.

"Found you. Told the Director I would," Tony sounded tired.

"So the team know's where we are?" Gibbs asked. Tony snorted. "What happened?"

"I told Jen to blow it out her ass, Fornell to go away, and I quit. Then I go to the bar and it turns out Adam Shrinks in accounting is in on it. Tom got me here. Sorry I can't free you Boss, I'm kinda tied up at the moment," Tony said. Gibbs snorted.

"You should've known it was a trap," Gibbs said.

"I did," Tony said.

"Then why did you go with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I missed the accomodations," Tony deadpanned. They were silent for a little while before breaking into laughter, and laughing for a long time. "No seriously," Tony snickered, "It was either go with, or die," Tony snickered. Gibbs laughed a little and then breathed heavily for a while. "They treating you okay?" Tony asked.

"I asked for a suite," Gibbs admitted and they chuckled again.

"Seems I'm stuck in this time warp thing," Tony said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Firstly, I had the Pneumonic Plague. Now I'm stuck in a mideaval dungeon. Again," TOny snickered, as did Gibbs. Gibbs coughed. "You okay Boss?"

"Catching a cold," Gibbs replied and sniffled.

"We're screwed," Tony replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You never get sick. If you get sick, I'll get sick, and we both know how much my lungs will love that," Tony sighed.

"You don't have a tracking device?" Gibbs asked.

"I think it's hard to fit a tracking device somewhere on my body," Tony said. Gibbs remained silent. "Boss, are you naked?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Guess it's just me then," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Why are you naked?" Gibbs asked.

"I woke up this way," Tony said. Gibbs silently rolled his eyes. "I heard that!" Tony said strictly. The door opened.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tom asked.

"Just catching up on the latest gossip, did you know James likes pink dresses?" Tony asked. Gibbs heard a 'oomph'.

"Shut the hell up," Tom growled. "On second thought. James, Kirk, free him and get him on the table," Tom said. Gibbs froze. That's where he'd been beaten the last times, and that was where Tony would be beaten now.

"Tony!" Gibbs said loudly.

"I hear you Boss," Tony said as they dragged him out of the room. Gibbs waited patiently, ears strained, his brain not entirely functioning when he suddenly heard Tony's hoarse screams. Something smelled like burnt meat. Gibbs's eyes shot wide open. He had seen the firepoker in the oven, but they hadn't used it on him yet. Now, it sounded and smelled like they were using it on Tony. Fuck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, yes. I know. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. R&R :D


End file.
